1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to ottomans, and more particularly to an ottoman that is configurable to multiple support positions.
2. Related Art
Conventional outdoor furniture of the type intended for use on decks and patio are very popular. Manufacturers of outdoor patio furniture are constantly called upon to offer new innovative designs that provide practical, comfortable products to the consumer. Manufacturers are interested in offering the new and innovative designs for astute customers that are looking for the best.
As the outdoor patio furniture industry has developed, a popular design for chairs is to also include a foot support or ottoman. However, ottoman functions can be limited being only able to provide a leg support in a single position. Consequently, ottomans are often set aside and not used except in certain circumstances.
What is needed is an ottoman that can be configured into multiple positions for added comfort and flexibility.